D'Lonzo
D'Lonzo is a character within Breath of Fire III. She is a female cat burglar located at the Coffee Shop. As a Master D'Lonzo becomes available when you first reach the Coffee Shop. However, in order to be her apprentice, you must have 15 different weapons. Only the weapons in your inventory count, so to apprentice under her as soon as possible, you'll have to carry 2 of a weapon for each person in your party. That way, if you until you get to her, you will be able to apprentice under her as soon as you get to the coffee shop. Once you become her apprentice, it might be wise to sell the unwanted weapons for Zenny. In the beginning, D'lonzo is a very good master as she is the first master available to increase Agility and the only master who improves accuracy, which is essential to Momo. Amongst the moves she teaches, Steal is the most important because until Rei returns to the party, this is the only chance to gain items from enemies, especially bosses as they almost always have stat boosting items. Monopolize is a good move for Peco to learn as it gives him all the EXP at the end of a battle. This is very useful at the beginning due to Peco being at lvl 1 whereas all of your other main characters are well above lvl 10 after this point. Later on in the game, she becomes outclassed by other masters, Meryleep mainly. Weapons List In total 17 weapons are accessible before the party first reaches D'Lonzo (see below). Only non-equipped items count toward your total, so if a character equips a duplicate weapon then it won't decrease the inventory count. Teepo, Rei, Ryu and Nina can each have duplicates, but Momo has no duplicate weapons at this point. Therefore the maximum possible number of weapons in your inventory when she is first encountered is 16, so since D'Lonzo only requires 15 weapons it's possible to miss exactly 1 and still apprentice under her. For instance, if Ryu didn't pick up the Melted Blade in the first scene of the game, then the party will have to either shell out 2400z in Wyndia for the Claymore or wait until after the Contest of Champions where they can purchase the Moon Sword. The nature of the story before encountering D'Lonzo makes most of the weapons accessible only in limited intervals, and the Melted Blade is a unique item which is only available in the Prologue. As such, it's typically best that the party collects a weapon as soon as they have access, with some exceptions. The following is a list of all weapons which can be obtained before or directly after meeting D'Lonzo, and how they can be obtained. (Note that the price of weapons in Genmel is after applying the Flier discount.) *Melted Blade: looted from the corpse of Mogu after Ryu's first battle *Dagger: carried by Ryu and Teepo *Ballock Knife: carried by Rei --- purchased in McNeil Village for 100z --- Mt. Glaus caverns *Bronze Sword: purchased in McNeil Village and Wyndia for 240z *Pointed Stick: stolen from/dropped by Man Trap *Bent Sword: Mt. Glaus caverns --- Mt. Boumore shack --- Pilfer from Goblin *Silver Knife: Manillo Shop west of the Farm --- Momo's Tower *Broad Sword: McNeil Manor roof --- purchased in Wyndia for 600z, and Genmel for 420z --- rare drop from Nut Troop (1/128) *Oaken Staff: carried by Nina *Claymore: purchased in Wyndia for 2400z *Mace: purchased in Wyndia for 400z, and in Genmel for 280z *Scramasax: purchased in Genmel for 840z --- Meryleep's Pond (accessible immediately after D'Lonzo) *Magician Rod: purchased in Genmel for 546z *Rippers: purchased in Genmel for 420z *Ammo: carried by Momo *Flame Chrysm: Momo's Tower *Ice Chrysm: Momo's Tower So by the time the party first reaches D'Lonzo's area, duplicate weapons for Teepo, Rei, Ryu, and Nina can be obtained (with some planning) without buying anything: 2 Daggers, 2 Ballock Knifes, 2 Bent Swords, and 2 Pointed Sticks. There are 8 other weapons that can be found in the wild, but Momo needs to have one equipped so they only count for 7: Melted Blade, Silver Knife, Broad Sword, Oaken Staff, Ammo, Flame Chrysm, Ice Chrysm, Scramasax. By not buying these weapons the player now only needs to purchase 4, and can minimize their total cost by getting the Bronze Sword for 240z in McNeil Village or Wyndia, and using the Flier in Genmel to buy the Mace for 280z, the Magician Rod for 546z, and the Rippers for 420z. With this route the player can skip buying the Claymore in Wyndia and the total cost is only 1486z, almost 1000z less than the cost of the Claymore itself. Trivia *Shadis is a palette swap of D'Lonzo. Category:Breath of Fire III Characters Category:Breath of Fire III Non-Playable Characters